


Shower Play -| Female Reader |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot, NSFW, Spicy, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: The title pretty much explains it🤪
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Shower Play -| Female Reader |-

_You’re on your way to visit your boyfriend Hisoka. You just got together about a month ago and have only kissed a few times because you wanted to take things slow. He agreed but you could tell he wasn’t too happy about it. Walking up to his front door, you use an extra key he had given you and you let yourself in. “Hey babe, I’m here!” You call out… no answer. You check in his room, but he’s not there. You decide to text him thinking he went out to get some food for you guys. You then put your phone down rushing to the bathroom remembering how much you had to pee. When you swing open the door you see Hisoka’s silhouette in the shower through the curtain. Hearing you come in he slightly tilts his head and you gasp. “OMG IM SO SORRY I DIDN’T THINK YOU WERE HERE!” You see his partner start to stand up and your eyes go wide. “Like what you see don’t you doll?” “I-I umm I’ll let you sh-shower I’ll just c-come b-back when you’re done! (•//~//•)” You froze in shock as Hisoka slowly pulled back the curtain. “Well that would be no fun would it? Come here doll” You reluctantly listened walking ever so slowly towards him. “Take them off” he said, staring straight into your eyes. “B-but I can’t, I’m not- I just” He ran a hand through his wet hair and looked you up and down leaning forward to whisper in your ear. “I know you want it, take them off or I’ll do it for you.” Your blushing intensifies and you slowly take off your clothes and cover your body embarrassed. He smirks pulling you inside with him pushing your body against the wall, his chest pressing against your back. You can feel how hard he is causing you to get wet. “This is more like it.” “Hisoka I don’t know if this is a good idea-“ “Shhhh, don’t say anything. Be quiet for me.” As you’re trying to process what he said he begins licking and sucking on your neck causing you to gasp. “I told you to be quiet did I not?” You nod and he keeps sucking, eventually running his hand down to feel how wet you are. “Mmm, so wet for me already” You bite your lip and he suddenly thrusts inside of you causing you to moan out loud. “Ahh~ Hisoka! Y-You can’t just mmm~” He starts pounding harder and harder, his breathing becoming heavy. “You like that don’t you doll? I want you to release all over me” You’re too busy moaning to answer him. Instead you do as he said and cum all over. “Ahh~ Hisoka, keep going- please.” “OooOOOoOoh (y/n), I wasn’t planning on stopping.” He pushes you under the flowing water and keeps going faster than he was before making you tremble and scream his name. “Fuckkkk, (y/n) you feel so good.” “HISOKA! Ah~ I- I’m gonna mmm~” “Yeah that’s right, cum with me. I want to feel your juices all over me.” He goes even faster and harder making your knees go weak. The only reason why you didn’t fall is because of how tight he’s gripping your waist. Both yours and Hisoka’s moans fill the room and he bends down to moan directly in your ear sending chills throughout your body. “Don’t cum yet, I want you to beg me for it” “Mmm~ please, please just let me cum.” He slows down pounding you harder and harder with each thrust. “Ah~ (y/n), I didn’t hear you.” “Mmm~ HISOKA PLEASE!” He goes faster again throwing his head back. “Shiii, cum for me doll.” You both cum at the same time and he slowly pulls out of you leaving kisses and hickeys all over your body. He blocks the drain letting the water fill up the tub and pulls you down to lay against him while he continues to leave kisses all over your body. You put your head back tired because of how much he took out of you. “You were so good (y/n), I didn’t know you were so tight.” “Mmm~ well I didn’t expect our first time to be like this.” You laugh looking up at him. He reaches to give you a kiss, his hair falling into your face. “I love you Hisoka.” He smiles and kisses you again._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this one being so short. I'll make better ones, I promise. Anyways, thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it.


End file.
